


Supporting Your Boyfriend

by Ttori315



Series: It's a College AU [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: College AU, Fluff, M/M, i guess i have a series now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 11:58:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16872534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ttori315/pseuds/Ttori315
Summary: Bucky knows Clint is gonna fail, but he's trying to help





	Supporting Your Boyfriend

Bucky and Clint had spent a solid three hours in the library. Bucky had gotten all of his work done about an hour ago, but was still the for moral support. His boyfriend was studying for a test he had the next day and it wasn’t going well. In the four months they’d been dating, he’d never seen Clint so nervous.

“Maybe you should take a quick break. You’ve been studying for like an hour straight.” he suggested, taking Clint’s hand in his own.

Clint shook his head but didn’t pull his hand away. “Can’t. This test is important. Coulson said that he was gonna take questions from last test too. I hate cumulative tests.” Bucky had often heard about how much of a hardass Coulson was. He knew Clint didn’t want to disappoint his advisor though, so his classes were most important to him.

Bucky squeezed Clint’s hand gently. “You need to take a break. Breaks are proven to help your brain focus. You tire it out if you don’t take breaks. It’s the same as the rest of your body. You take breaks during your archery practices.”

Looking up at him, Clint grinned. “Okay Mr. Sports medicine man. I guess I should proabbly listen to the guy who learns about muscles all day.” His tone was teasing. He leaned over and Bucky gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. “How should I spend my break? I’m timing it at ten minutes, so we can’t do much.”

“You’re gonna relax and we’re gonna talk about something that isn’t history related.” Bucky told him. “Something that’s not related to either of our majors.”

“We could do something that’s not talking,” Clint suggested, wiggling his eyebrows.

Bucky laughed. “We’re in the library. I’d rather not get thrown out. Not when we spend so much time here.”

“Fine,” Clint poutedm “But when we get back to my room, we’re definitely gonna do more than talk.”

Rolling his eyes, Bucky laughed. “Sounds like a solid plan.

***

After ten minutes, Clint went back to studying with Bucky going over flashcards with him. Another hour passed and Bucky sighed, dropping the cards on the table. He pulled the book away from Clint to get his attention.

“Babe, I love you, but you’re gonna fail this test tomorrow. There’s nothing we can do about it now. I think it’s time that you just accept it. There’s no more stuff to study.” he said, sighing.

Clint ran a hand over his face. “I guess you’re right. None of it is sticking and it’s been like five hours. Maybe I’ll just magically remember it all tomorrow while I’m taking the test.”

Bucky nodded. “Maybe, but for now we should head back to our room. You need to at least get some sleep. If you stay up any later, you’re gonna be late for your eight AM.”

“Yeah, then Hill is gonna dock my grade again.” Clint groaned as he stood up and stretched. “Promise you’ll still love me even if I fail tomorrow?”

Bucky rolled his eyes and kissed his cheek. “I’ll love you even if you flunk out of school completely, I promise.”


End file.
